Emperians
Emperians, the dominant species and humanoid race of the Emperian Empire along with being its founding demographic. Hailing from their home world of Imperia, located in the Galactic Eastern middle ring of the Andromeda Galaxy at roughly perpendicular the center of the Galaxy. Emperians are noted for their robust intellect and ability to survive in harsh environments, even able to briefly survive the vacuum of space without protection. Therefore Emperians naturally make a good choice for colonizing distant worlds, and well suited to the path of conquest. As of the early 4th Millennia of the Imperial Era the vast majority of the Emperian species is contained within the Empire that bears their name. Although, other Emperian civilizations are known to have existed or still exist in some fashion. Emperians also have a large plethora of background written from their perspective let alone all Imperial viewpoints. History Emperians evolved on Emperia as the genetic descendants to the Ainarphem, a race of powerful beings that eventually possessed near god-like powers before their self-destruction eons prior. Resulting in Emperians evolving from surviving Ainarphem DNA over obscure and not fully understood reasons; though, as a side effect all Emperians can freely access old Ainarphic technology. After millions of years of evolution on Imperia the native Emperian population grew and fluctuated as civilizations rose and fell. Finally, roughly 125,000 years prior to the Imperial Era the Emperian species developed early space craft. But, discovered FTL a few millennia later and many centuries after the first extraterrestrial colonies had been established. The Emperians would then go on to establish a far flung dominion of colonies across the Eastern half of the Andromeda Galaxy up until approximately 98,600 years prior to the Empire's founding, when, the first extra-solar Emperians nations arose. This Golden Age fell into darkness approximately 15,000 years prior to the Emperor's conquests, leading to the Darkness Era in which Emperian culture, population, economics, and society stagnated or receded. Only with the rise of the Empire fully reversing this trend and establishing the current Galactic political situation. Physiological and Anatomical Information Emperians, having evolved on a harsh world with dangerous fauna and climate that clashes with its lush and beautiful geography. As such Emperian physiology is a dichotomy between surreal beauty and extreme efficiency. Possessing a humanoid form with two arms and legs identical to Humans, in fact looking exactly the same as Humans; however, Emperians are typically taller, with an average height at 6ft 4 for Males and 6ft for Females. Possessing a primarily bi-cardiac circulation system, with a smaller tertiary heart, and two lungs that can filter out toxins lethal to Humans. Emperians also possess a strong immune system, coupled with a fast regeneration property in cellular repair means that Emperians can recover from severed limbs and massive internal damage if properly taken care of in post injury. All the while adding to the large difference in the speed of maturation. Compared to Humans, Emperians age very slow and can live for an average lifespan of 750 years; further, it takes thirty years for the progressive from infant to adulthood to take place. This also ties into Emperian reproduction, as Emperian metabolism works more efficiently, but at a slower time scale than that of Humans; therefore, females could be beyond their 200th birthday before ever conceiving a child with a male partner. A stark contrast with other humanoid species of the same grouping is that Emperians have great iris and hair coloration, while having a universally light skinned pigment that is still more efficient in fending off radiation than that of a darker pigmented Human. Known Major Emperian Civilizations The Emperian Empire The Emperian Empire is the strongest, most expansive, and largest demographic of Emperians marshalled under one leader. Imperial ideology seeking the peaceful integration of sundered Emperian civilizations while securing the species place in the Galaxy. Karthan Imperium Situated in the Galactic South, within the Astral Provinciales Extremis, and controlling an estimated 129 star systems. The Karthan are by far the most aggressive and second largest gathering of Emperians outside of the Empire, being unified under a Pseudo-Federal government under a leader named: The Supreme Autocrat. Extra-Solar Confederacy Possessing 110 Star systems as of 3000IC, and the largest democratic Emperian civilization currently in existence. The Exra-Solar Confederacy remains peaceful with the Emperian Empire and has several strong trade links with other minor Galactic powers commonly referred to as the Extra-Solar Bloc. Ruled by a council of elected world leaders named: The Unicameral. The Confederacy is more a loose collection of colonies than an actual unified solar nation-state. Nestled in the Astral Provinciales Obsidia it is a distant, but tightly grouped political state. The Star Kingdom of Volzkyg A monarchial Kingdom that covers 91 star systems the Star Kingdom is at times an uneasy ally with the Emperian Empire in the Astral Provinciales Aesta. However, the Volzkyg remain hostile to the Karthan Imperium and have fought frequent wars against each other over a disputed star cluster within the Astral Provinciales Temporal, roughly midway between their core territories. Category:Emperian